


Hired Help

by GrayGinger2020



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bottom Male Sole Survivor, Bottom Sole Survivor, Dom/sub, Dominant Paladin Danse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Master/Slave, Not Canon Complaint, Post-Apocalypse, Spanking, Top Paladin Danse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGinger2020/pseuds/GrayGinger2020
Summary: Axel was 'hired help' for the Brotherhood of Steel, that's what Rhys had called him anyway. So when he confronts Paladin Danse about this, he learns about what else he was hired to do.Not super slow burn, but smut won't be until chapter 3 ;)





	1. Chapter 1

"You're just hired help. Don't keep Paladin Danse waiting." Rhys muttered angrily, having cornered me on a stairwell of the police station. I trembled, still a fresh face in this rough world. Not that life hadn't been tough before the bombs, but for the past year of my life the most violent thing I had encountered was Shawn's diapers. But that was then, and now I'm still trying to find words to reply to this jackass. He's only the same height as me, and I doubt he could take me in a fist fight, but he held an inflated ego which gave him the boost in confidence necessary to terrify even vets like myself.

"Whatever." I finally managed, trying not to sound too bothered as I pocketed another round of 10mm's, before meeting Paladin Danse outside the station.

"Remember, solider," he began as he led the way to the ArcJet facility, his power armour almost shaking the ground beneath him, "despite not being part of the ranks, you're required to follow my orders if this is to be a successful mission. There could still be functioning security systems in there and I don't need a dead civillian in the way of getting back to the Brotherhood." Wow, in the way? This man really didn't care about me actually dying, just how annoying it would be to have to step over my corpse.

"Will do, Boss." I rolled my eyes.

Along the way, I managed to scavange some Molotov's from an old explosives crate by the side of the road - how it got there I don't know - and before I knew it we were at the facility.

"The external security systems will be down. We'll head in through the front entrance." The Paladin spoke with clear authority, but it made me want to grunt in frustration, remembering the years I served in the army with annoying generals. "Watch your fire in here. I don't want to end up getting shot." He ventured ahead of me through the doors, and I held up my gun behind his back, pointing at him, and pretended to shoot, making the noise with my mouth. "Soldier, if you would stop acting childish. It appears someone's been here before us." He looked down at some robot remains.

"Just Protectrons. No need to shed a tear." I smiled.

"Look at the evidence. No bullets, not a drop of blood. This was a synth. We'll have to be careful from here on in." 

"What? Scared of synths?"

"I'm not scared, but knowing what lies ahead gives us an extra edge. Come on, let's get the transmitter."

The rest of mission was fairly simple. There were a couple run-ins with these 'synths', which, may I add, were weird looking bastards, but we got what Paladin Danse was looking for easily and left through the service elevator.

"Thank you for your help, civillian. I know I could not have completed that mission alone." He stopped me once we left the bunker.

"Well, yeah. No problem. I thought we worked well as a team too." I shrugged. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could steal their cool weapons and head over to find my son in... wherever he was.

"You must understand that it was a difficult decision for me to let an unknown civillian into our ranks temporarily. For all I know, you could be a synth. But your ability at following orders as well as your marksmanship proved that it was a well-made decision." He nodded to me. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Soldier, I would like to offer you a place in our ranks. You don't have to accept now, or ever if you do not wish, but it would greatly please me to have someone with your skills fighting on our side. It would be sinful to allow the enemy to taint you and to brainwash you into joining them."

"And how do I know you're not brainwashing me?"

"You volunteered, solider. That was up to you." I mulled over the offer in my head. I was only hired help, wasn't I? I didn't belong in the Brotherhood.

"I'm- I'm not sure right now. I've a lot to catch up on. Can I e-mail you?"

"E-what?" I managed to make the metal man confused. "You know where we are if you change your mind." He thanked me again for my service, handing me a custom modded laser rifle before he thudded off back to the station, leaving me at the ArcJet building.

A few days later I was at Sanctuary, preparing for the long trek to 'Diamond City' when there was a thundering in the sky. I leaned out the glassless window of Nora's and my bedroom to see an inexpliacbly large airship flying above, not too high up. Vertibirds, probably pre-war, were flying beside it. Some loud speakers announced that it was the Bortherhood, and I immediately knew they were my ticket to finding Shawn. 

I grabbed my gun, ensuring I had enough ammo, and bid Dogmeat and the few settlers a good-bye before sprinting down as quickly as I could to the Cambridge Police Station, hoping to see Paladin Danse there.

Sure enough, he, Rhys and Scribe Haylen were all at the station, gathering the last of their supplies. Haylen was packing a bag of holotapes, probably recordings of findings and the such. I found Paladin Danse heading upstairs, to the roof where a vertibird had landed.

"Danse!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairwell. He stopped and turned, the corners of his mouth quirking when he saw me.

"That's Paladin Danse to you." His tone was light but his words were serious.

"I accept your offer. I'd like to join the Brotherhood." He nodded at me, and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you accepting the offer, soldier. We're going on the Vertibird just out top." It was an order, I could tell. I was supposed to join them. I had never been in a vertibird before, not even while I had been in the military, but I didn't envy those who did. Paladin Danse continued his way up the stairs and I felt Rhys brush past me forceully.

_"Hired help." _He mouthed at me. I shook my fist at him, the universal code for wanker, but he frowned in confusion. I followed them up the stairs, heading out onto the roof to see a Vertibird ready to take off. I ran quickly, not weighed down by any heavy armour thanks to my Vault suit, which was now covered in dirt and blood, and climbed onto the vehicle. Paladin Danse stood, manning a large minigun, and the other two simply strapped themselves into the seats at the back of the cockpit. I sat next to Scribe Haylen, and as I did I felt two pairs of eyes on me.

When I looked up, I saw the Paladin's head jerk back to face front, but Rhys continued to glare angirly at me, like a fucking child. Luckily, the props were far too loud to allow anything anyone said to be heard, so I got to spend the ride happily ignoring his comments.

When we docked on the stupidly large airship, Paladin Danse wasted no time in taking me immediately to Elder Maxson.

"Elder." He greeted the man. 

"Paladin Danse. I'm glad to hear you and your teammates made it back. Sympathies for the losses." Maxson returned, before looking to me. "Who's this, Paladin?"

"Axel." I smiled, holding out a hand eagerly. The man before me didn't take it, so my hand waved in the air for a second before I brought it back to my side.

"Axel..." Maxson murmered.

"The civillian aided me greatly back at Cambridge. If it weren't for him, I would have been unable to acquire the deep range transmitter necessary to get coms with you. I offered him a place amongst our ranks. He had great marksmanship, not missing a single shot." Well, I knew that was a lie, because one of my own bullets ricoched off the wall and scrathed my arm. But oh well, if it got me to Shawn.

"Civillian? He's wearing a Vault suit. You think he stole it?" Maxson spoke as if I wasn't standing here.

"Can you both stop talking like I'm a child and like I'm not here. I'm probably older than both of you." I sighed. "I've just been frozen in a vault for two hundred fucking years, alright? Before that, I was ex-military. Not a civillian, a veteran."

The two were silent for a second. 

"Axel, I will allow you the grace of joining our ranks. However, I cannot simply take Paladin Danse's word alone, so you will be a squire for now. You will be under Paladin Danse's command though, so once I am pleased with your ability he may promote you as he sees. Since you will be under Danse's watch, and not mine, I allow you to keep the arrangement that was had at Cambridge. Whether that's through some sort of payment of caps or weapons or such." I frowned, not knowing that there was an arrangement, but kept it to myself.

"So what's a squire?" I asked, just as a kid ran in with a message for Maxson. She was barely a teenager, but was donned in a child's version of some Brotherhood uniform. 

"Elder Maxson, Proctor Quinlan needs to speak with you. It's about some of Scribe Haylen's findings." The kid rushed, her breath heavy from running. Maxson nodded at her and she ran back off into the airship.

"That, Squire Axel, was what a squire is." Paladin Danse answered, a small smile quirking his lips. I looked to Maxson with a blank stare to see even his eyes were squinted slightly from laughter. I huffed.

"I'm the same rank as a fucking CHILD?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Paladin Danse led me through the ship, introducing me to the higher ups and showing me where everything was. Although the toilets were darn sight better than what I had while serving. My medical had come up clear, with delight from Knight-Captain Cade at how I was so non-irradiated. Proctor Quinlan had tried to get me to join a group heading down to search for documents, however Paladin Danse had firmly shut the idea down, but at least I knew where to get extra money if I needed 'em. 25 for some crappy rando document? They would be everywhere in the Commonwealth.

Paladin Danse took me to his private room, and I stood waiting as he searched through a desk drawer, before pulling out an old coffee tin. It reminded me of the ones we used, before the bombs, and for a second I was lost in the pre-war fantasy I had once known, of picket fences and fusion-powered cars.

I was brought back to the moment by the Paladin holding an open hand to me. Confused, I held it out of instinct. What surprised me was when the sharp edges of bottle caps dug into my hand.

"What's this for?" I asked, jerking my hand back to make sure it hadn't been cut. Lord knows those were probably infected to shit with some irradiated disease.

"Payment, for your help earlier." He said, seriously.

"You gave me a gun. I think I'm good payment-wise. Plus, I joined, didn't I?" I didn't need the money. I needed more guns and ammo and a way to find my son, dammit.

"Yes, and this is as well as that. Squires don't get much in the way of equipment, seeing as they're kids. I know you'll need it to buy ammo off Proctor Teagan, or if you want to take a civillian day off and go to Diamond City, buy some noodles." The corner of his mouth quirked. "Trust me, I don't need it."

"Where'd you even get it from?" I took the money, slipping it into a pouch on my leather chest harness.

"I pick things up if I'm returning from a mission on foot. There was some in the trash at the station as well, not sure why they would throw money out though." I almost let out a laugh at his comment. "Sometimes I trade old gear or finds with passing traders and merchants, so I've quite a bit in savings, but I'm not going to- Squire, what's so funny?" Ok, so perhaps I hadn't kept in the laugh as well as I had thought.

"This wasn't money pre-war. We had paper crap, like this." I pull out an old note I kept on me for old times' sakes. He took it carefully.

"But surely it could rip?"

"Yeah, sometimes. People weren't being shot at back then, though. It was easier." I shrugged.

"What was it like, back then? Before the bombs. All I've ever known is this wasteland and the monsters it holds." 

I sat on his bed, patting the space beside me.

"Not while I'm in my power armour."

"Who are you, Proctor Ingram?"

"While I'm on duty, it stays on." I rolled my eyes.

"Lord, you are awful. Even I wasn't this bad back in the day with mine." I sighed. "Close the door. It's just for a few minutes. Or I won't reminise for your curiousity." He took a second, but thudded over and closed the door, before the familiar hiss of power armour sounded. He climbed out the back, leaving the suit in the corner. I took a second to oggle at how unbelievably tight his suit was that he wore underneath, expecially around the ass area. Christ, Nora would have been jealous. The rest of him wasn't bad either. I couldn't see his hair thanks to the stupid hood the suit had, but I could see he was taller than me, as well as larger. He was definitely more muscular, a strong set of abs and a wonderfully clear V. Who knows what it pointed to, but I was willing to bet a lot of money it was equally as tall. As he turned, I flicked my view to his face, hoping he hadn't noticed my gawking at his crotch.

"Before the bombs, life was... it was exceptional." I began when he sat down. "After service, I took a year out with my wife to care for our son. Nora was so excited to finally start a family, as was I. It was a wonderful time to be alive. I understand there was a crisis with resources, and the whole war thing, but in Sanctuary, in our little corner of the world, everything was peaceful. The grass was lush, the trees grew tall. Bushes were trimmed neatly back by Codsworth - he's our Mr Handy. Still kickin' it. White picket fences bordered our little heaven. The sun shone brightly in the blue skies, no longer burning us alive thanks to the fusion-powered cars. We always had hot meals, always. And there was so much variety in foods. I mean, there was a million ways just to cook a potato!" My mouth began watering at the memory. "Hot coffee - actual, hot coffee that is -and foods that weren't filled with radiation.

"I remember the parks, where Nora and I used to walk. They were wonderful, full of the cries of children's joy, colourful swing sets always being used by them, no matter the weather. Park benches where you could simply sit and watch the beauty of nature, flowers in bloom in so many different colours, bees flying around, minding their own business. Sometimes the ice cream truck would come along, the little tune it played sending the kids into a wild frenzy. I couldn't wait until it was Shawn going crazy, begging for a dollar to get a whippy or an ice lolly.

"The inner city was, well a mess. Always busy with cars or pedestrians, but the buildings were tall and mighty, and always reflected the dying sun in the evening like a giant disco ball. It was a breath-taking view from our corner of heaven."

"It sounds wonderful." Was all the metal man could say. I nodded.

"It was." I blinked slowly, stopping a tear from falling. "I remember the day the bombs fell. It was like any other day. The sun shone through the window of Nora's and my bedroom, although Shawn's crying for a new diaper had woken us up already." I chuckled. "Codsworth had brewed my coffee, 'to perfection' as he said. He was right. My wife and I, we were planning on going for a walk in the park. It was kind of odd, actually." I stopped for a second. "This salesguy, from Vault-Tec, knocked at the door. He'd been trying for weeks, of course. Trying to register me for the local vault. I wasn't bothered, never thought the Commies would actually go so far as to drop a bomb, but I suppose they took a leaf out of the American book of stopping wars." I chuckled. "But this morning, he was really urgent about it. Other days the conversation was light, like he was just suggesting it. But this one morning he was almsot scared. Said it was urgent, or whatever. So I did, I signed up for me and Nora and Shawn to get a place in the vault. After he left, we tended to Shawn, and then Codsworth called us out into the living room." I looked down for a minute. "Confirmed bombings in New York and Philly. We grabbed Shawn and ran, ran harder and faster than we ever had to the vault. I saw my neighbours, some couldn't get in. The last I ever saw of them was their crying, scared faces, knowing it was the end, crying and hugging each other on the street. It was the end of heaven.

"We got to the vault before the bombs fell, but it wasn't until after the explosion that they actually sent the elevator down. I saw it. I saw the explosion and the cloud, heard the earth-shattering noise, felt the deadly heat and the shockwave. It was the end of the world. And I'm the old bastard who made it out alive."

"It sounds truly horrific. I am sorry you had to go through that." He nodded, solemly, a hand placed on my shoulder to show his sympathies.

"Yeah. But the world is rebuilding. That's gotta be a good thing, right?" I smiled through my tears. He nodded again.

"May I ask about your wife, and the child."

"Wife shot, child stolen. I'm the old bastard that needs revenge."

"Squire, please stop calling yourself old. You cannot be more than twenty something."

"I'm thirty six. Actually, two hundred and forty six if you factor in the cryo-years." I shrugged. "You're a pipsqueak yourself, Paladin. You must have just finished potty training." I quipped.

"I'll have you know I'm..." he trailed off. "Twenty eight, I think. I joined at eighteen, which must have been ten years ago. I stopped counting the days when I learned that every one could be your last. Regardless, thirty six is not old."

"Older than you." His hand fell from my shoulder and he stood up.

"You might have the advantage in years, but I'm sure I could dominate you in ways of skill and knowledge, perhaps in other areas as well." Other areas? Pfft. I know for a fact I can barter like it's nobody's business. And he can bet his tight ass that my lasagna is a fucking delight. While lost in my thought, the Paladin had slipped back into his armour.

"You know, I used to have a set of armour like that, when I was serving." I piped up.

"I doubt it had the Brotherhod Paladin markings."

"No, but I did scratch 'Axel waz 'ere ' into it. Probably still around." I smiled.

"This is why you were placed into the child rank." Paladin Danse muttered, before exiting the room. He showed me down a small corridor, and, not far from his room, he led me into another, although this was smaller than his. "Squire, due to your age, we cannot have an adult sleeping in a room with children - we do have laws in the Brotherhood - you have been given this room. Ignore the smell, it was a storage room until half an hour ago." The room had a bed, a small desk and an equally small dresser. The lightbulb was weak, but luckily the desk had a working lamp. Not that I would be doing much writing or reading. "Bathroom is next door. I seem to have the unfortunate luck of sharing it with you."

"C'est la vie." I hummed.

"There's a suit in the dresser. You ought to put it on now. Some of our brothers and sisters do not appreciate the link that Vault Tec and Vault Dwellers have with the government."

I went over and took the suit out of the drawer. I turned back to see him looking at me.

"Don't look then."

"Squire, I have shared bathrooms and dormitories with hundreds of men over the years. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all know what's there." I didn't know how to reply, so instead I did as told and undressed, peeling the dirty Vault-Tec suit off me and throwing it onto the bed. I heard him make a reach for it, but I whipped around to scold him.

"That's mine. Government link or not, it doesn't get burned. Maybe I'll need to wear it one day if I get thrown out of this metal hulk." My eyes were at the Paladin's but his gaze didn't meet mine. I tried to ignore his obvious stare at my meagre torso, my once-hard abs now hidden by a layer of Salisbury Steaks and Dandy Boy Apples. By no means was I overweight, I know for sure I was healthy. But I didn't have the soldier-like body I once had and now needed. I sighed, dressing into the orange suit quickly before he could start making rude comments about my clear lack of physique

"I'll leave you to organise your belongings. Meet me on the bridge once you're finished. Lancer-Captain Kells has a mission for us." He left me alone in the small room. I set about putting away my blue suit and crappy leather armour, storing my newly-earned caps in a small tin I had found while out and about yesterday. I don't suppose there would be much time for scaveging now, though. I sorted my guns and ammo - my 10mm and my laser rifle seeming good enough for now, with enough rounds to last a week.

I ran down to the bridge, seeing the Lancer-Captain speaking with the Elder and Paladin Danse.

"Squire Axel. Good to see you donning your unform. Sadly there wasn't a large enough Squire outfit. We don't usually have adults in such a low rank." Something about Maxson's tone and words made me want to punch him. Perhaps he just had that type or personality. 

"I'm sending you and Paladin Danse to a small settlement, just north of the river. We've received word they are harbouring synths. Wipe them out, make sure our message is clear." Captain Kells spoke to us. "The Vertibird will drop you off nearby, but you should approach on foot, lest they run off."

The mission went well, supposedly. I was waiting on the Vertibird for Paladin Danse's say on it. While he had been talking to the settlers, I'd snuck away and searched through old drawers, finding a couple of documents that Proctor Quinlan so desperately wanted. The Paladin was still chatting to them, so I'd left them as they were. I was only a Squire, there wasn't much I could do, supposedly.

I sat on the edge of the Vertibird, dangling my legs from the edge of the open cockpit, swinging them about lazily. I had my arms out behind me, propping me up as I let my head roll back, sunlight casting onto my face.

"Squire!" Paladin Danse called over the familiar thud of the power armour. "Glad to see you're willing to help the settlers." He added, sarcasm ringing his voice.

"Help then? You were probably one second from shooting them. You know, to 'make our message clear'." I shot back, using my fingers to make speech marks. "Ad Victoriam and all that crap."

"As just a Squire, I suggest you stop bad-mouthing the Brotherhood. You should be glad you're under me, and not Elder Maxson." Was that a double entendre, Mr. Danse? I hope not. I'm a married man.

"Not bad-mouthing. Not necessarily praising them at this second in time." I stood up, strapping myself into one of the seats at the back as Paladin Danse positioned himself at the minigun, and we headed back to the Prydwyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you have any fic requests x


	3. Chapter 3

I jangled the caps in my pocket. 50 big ones just for a couple of crappy old documents I'd gotten from the mission. I smiled. I wouldn't necessarily go out just to find these things, but it was a useful extra source of income. However much Paladin Danse seemed to want to pay me after a mission might not be reliable, and might not always be caps. I needed to save to survive. Caps was the key to everything: guns, ammo, clothing, armour, food, even junk for building shelter. 

My smile faltered when Knight Rhys turned into the corridor I was in. He saw and heard the caps, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is being hired help not good enough pay? Maybe you should talk to Paladin Danse. He should be paying you more for what you're doing for him." He winked, before carrying on, brushing past me. I frowned. What I'm doing for him? It'd been a couple days, I'm sure if we went on any missions that were more dangerous he could shell out a few extra caps. Even if he didn't, it's payment, right?

I dumped my new caps in my room, and made the small distance between mine and the Paladin's room. Hesitantly, I knocked, and didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Who's there?"

"It's Axel." I sang. The door swun open almost immediately, revealing a Paladin Danse outside of his power armour. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow. He's out of the metal suit. Round of applause for the Paladin." I clapped a couple times, slowly, for added effect. He rolled his eyes, but let me in and closed the door behind me.

"What did you wish to discuss, Squire?"

"Just call me Axel, christ. You act like I'm a slave." I plonked myself down on the bed, crossing my legs beneath me. "I've come to enquire about something Knight Rhys has mentioned several times."

"And what would that be?" Paladin Danse crossed his arms and leant against the side of his desk. 

"Knight Rhys has, three or four times now, referred to me as 'hired help'. Now, back at Cambridge, I totally understood. But now that I'm in ranks, is he just being a jackass? I know you pay me but that's not like, actual payment. It's so I can get equipment, right?" He nodded, indicating he was following. "Today, after I had seen Proctor Quinlan to drop of some documents, he caught me in the corridor. I was just kinda, jangling the caps in my pocket, happy for a bit of extra cash, and he said that you should be paying me more for what I do for you."

"I can give you more caps per mission, if that's what you'd like." But he was hiding something.

"That's not what I'm getting at." I replied, my tone suggesting I knew he was hiding something. "I'm thinking that you want me for more than just missions."

"And how have you come to this conclusion?" He tried to make it sound comical, like he thought I was entirely wrong. But I knew I wasn't.

"I'm not just a hired gun. I'm hired _help_. So its something other than just fighting. Maxson said we had an 'arrangmeent', which we don't. The agreement was I helped you once. That was it. I then joined the ranks. That's all. Then Knight Rhys acted like I'm not just here for fighting, like it's for something worth a fair amount of caps. I'm not sure what, but something big." Paladin Danse mulled it over for a second, but I continued before he could speak. "And then you were so blatantly checking me out earlier, but didn't make any comments about my physique being poor, so it wasn't a type of 'checking to see my soldier is healthy and in-shape', it was 'checking how fuckable this person is'. And I'm not fuckable. I do the fucking, I did with my wife and dammit I'll do it with a man if I have to."

Paladin Danse unfolded his arms and walked over to stand a few feet opposite me. He pointed to the ground.

"Stand up, Squire." I shook my head, and wiggled where I sat on the bed. I wasn't going anywhere. "Disobeying direct orders from your higher ups, are we?" I nodded. "Squire, stand. NOW." His voice raised and I worried about how sound proof the walls were. I shrugged.

"I'm good here." I smiled.

"You'll do as I say. You're a slave, now."

I sucked in a breath.

Slave?

Fuck, that was hot. It really, really should not have been. I should probably have been ashamed of how my cock twitched in my suit. But who could be ashamed of getting turned on when an absolute God was standing in front of them?

"I'm my own person and I'll do as I please." I smiled with false calmness, trying his patience.

He nodded once, softly, before stepping forward and pulling me up from where I sat. I let out a yelp as my feet stumbled to the ground, everything a blur. A zip sounded, and I felt a coolness against my skin. Before I knew it, I was lying on my stomach on... something.

I looked down, and then to the side, and realised the Paladin had lain me across his lap, like a child about to be spanked.

I gulped, scared. 

"I'll be honest, slave. I did not expect to have to do this so soon." I frowned. His tone of voice and the name of choice sent pleasant shivers down my spine, but I wanted to wriggle free of his hold. But doing that would only prove to him how much he was affecting me. Maybe I should have simply staying with the Minutement at Sanctuary.

"I'm not your slave." I growled.

"No? But you need caps, right? To find your son, you'll need caps to buy equipment." I nodded meekly. "Well I need a slave. I have the caps you want, you whore." I pressed my eyes closed, trying to ignore his choice of name for me yet again. "But you need to behave if you want this to go well." His hand fell sharply against my left asscheek, sending me forwards as a yelp escaped my mouth. "And with misbehaviour comes punishment." His hand came down again on my right cheek. This time I steadied myself, but I couldn't help but jump slightly. "Fifteen smacks. You'll count. Yes?" I nodded. He hit me again.

"Y-yes, master." I whispered. He hummed, rubbing one of my cheeks in circular motions with his hand.

"I'll go over the rules. Firstly," he began with a smack.

"O-one." 

"You do as I say, when I say." He spanked again, the slap echoing in the room.

"Two." The pain was only going to get worse with each hit, so I knew crying now wasn't an option. I had to stay strong.

"Second." He spanked again, on the other cheek this time. I counted aloud. "No talking back when I give an order." Smack.

"Four." I knew my ass would be bright red by now. He had already given me three spanks before we started. I also knew that it would be bruised black and blue tomorrow, and that sitting down would not be an option.

"Thirdly, you do not lie to me on any occasion." I waited for a second, before he spanked me three times on alternating cheeks, but with a lighter touch. 

"Five, six, s-seven." I whimpered. The three slaps weren't as painful, and suddenly I was beginning to feel pleasure from the pain. 

"No drugs, no drinking, no smoking." He spanked me for each of those as well.

"Ten! Ten!" I moaned, the pleasure from each spank growing. My ass was almost numb, and stinging like all hell, but I knew that somewhere along the way I might end up coming just from his hand on my ass. Nora wouldn't be pleased.

"You will not be with any other person, not romantically, nor sexually. You are mine, and only mine." He spanked me twice, both on the same cheek as he added on, "this also means you are not allowed to touch yourself."

"Twelve." I moaned again, trying to stop my hips from grinding against the tough fabric of the suit he wore.

"Lastly, you'll tell me when something is wrong. If others are troubling you, or if I am hurting you too much - with the exclusion of punishments." For the next smack, he hit me where the ass met the leg, just at the top of the thigh, and then repeated on the other leg. They were more painful than the other ones, pushing tears to my eyes as I managed to whimper the count. "Hm. Almost done." He rubbed my throbbing cheeks before bringing his hand down as hard as he could in the centre of my cheeks. I screamed loudly, the tears now streaming down my face. 

"Fif- fifteen." I sobbed out, wondering how I had gotten here. He removed his hands from me and I got up as quickly as I could, stumbling to the floor. I crawled back away from him on my hands, scared.

"Come here." He patted his lap gently. I shook my head. Despite how hard I was, I was now terrified of the man I thought I respected. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You know what happens when you disobey." Fear settled in my stomach, and I walked over to him hesitantly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap so I was sitting on his thighs. "That's better." He smiled, much kinder than he seemed barely a minute ago. I tried to control my tears now that I was face to face with him, the odd sob still escaping me. 

One of his calloused hands slipped around my waist and rested on my lower back, drawing circles lazy with a finger, and the other cupped my face, wiping off the tears. His gentleness confused me, and sent another quiet sob through me.

"It's ok. We just need to co-operate, right soldier?" Back to soldier. I was comfortable with that. "You misbehave and I have to punish you. That's how it is. But you can be good for me, can't you?" I nodded. 

"Yes, master." His hand on my lower back slipped down and fell to one of my asscheeks. He played with it, squeezing gently. The pressure on my sensitive and painful skin sent small waves of pleasure running up my back and through my cock, which started to leak pre-cum. He hummed lightly to himself. 

The hand on my cheek fell to my erection, where he lightly ran his fingers up and down it, barely grazing it. I whimpered, wanting contact, even from him. His fingers danced around my ballsack, before coming up to circle the head, his thmb dipping lightly into the slit. A soft moan came from the back of my throat, catching me off guard.

"More, please." I whimpered, my mind not registering anything but the feel of his hands on me. His used my pre-cum to provide a little lubrication as he held my shaft and began jerking me off, looking me in the eye for a second to show who held control. My hands went to his shoulders to stabilise myself, unable to slide through his hair since he wore the hood from his suit. I pawed at the material as he increased the speed, but not the force as he kept a fairly light touch. Unable to stop myself, I rocked my hips up to meet his fist, my ass slowly bouncing on his lap.

"You really are a whore, aren't you?" He asked as he applied a stronger grip to my cock, eliciting a loud moan from me. My breaths become short pants as I got closer and closer to orgasm, feeling the heat building in the pit of my stomach. 

"I'm close. I'm close." I panted, thrusting harder into his fist. He slipped one of his fingers from my asscheek to my hole, circling around it with pressure and dipping in slightly. The new stimulation was exciting, having never had anyone play with my ass before, and I held harder onto his shoulders as the pressure built up in my balls.

As I came into his fist, loud moans escaping me, he continued to play with my ass to help me ride through the orgasm with extra stimulation.

Realising my mistake, I got off his lap quickly, grabbing my suit from it's place on the floor and ran down the hall, not caring that I was buck naked, and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door loudly behind me.

I rested my hands on the sides of the sink, looking at my face in the mirror.

My face was red and puffy from where I had been crying, dried tear streaks down my face. My lashes were clumped together and I could tell I was close to breaking down again. My lips were dry and cracked, and my eyes were full of shame.

I hopped in the shower, hoping to wash away the abuse I'd just gone through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than other chaptes, got carried away sorry! xx

When I awoke the next morning, I noticed two things.

The first was the small pile of caps thrown onto my desk, probably payment off the Paladin for last night. Asshole.

The second was how sensitive my ass was, making it painful to even lay on my back.

I cursed the man under my breath with every ounce of hatred I could hold, before I threw back the flimsy sheets covering me. I clambered into the suit, having slept in just my boxers, before running a hand through my hair.

Despite how much I hated the man, I went to knock on Paladin Danse's door, not knowing what to do in the morning.

"Paladin Danse?" I called when there wasn't an answer, before peeking into the room.

"Squire Axel, I don't believe it's very appropriate of you to be walking into rooms uninvited." A voice spoke from behind me. Appropriate? I was _spanked _last night and called a slave, and he wants to tell me what's appropriate? I turned to give the bastard a piece of mind, words failing to fall out of my mouth when I saw the Paladin dripping wet from a shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was a short, jet black mess, dripping water onto his shoulders. My eyes travelled down to see inhuman pecs and a solid set of abs, something a soldier would have been proud of, and if I let my gaze travel down a little further I could see the beginning of his V.

"Squire Axel?" He pulled me out of my gaze. I blinked back, meeting his eyes with a small blush rising on my face.

"I didn't know what to do, so I went to see if you were up." I answered. 

"I was showering; all good soldiers practice good hygiene." He pushed past me into his room. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'd like to dress in private." The door closed in my face, and I stepped to the side and leant against the wall while I waited, careful not to have my ass pressed on the metal.

"Squire Axel!" Maxson greeted, appearing from a room on the adjacent wall. "I've been told you're taking well to the Brotherhood life. I hope Paladin Danse is treating you properly." My heart dropped, and I nodded, not knowing what to say. "I'll need to see the Paladin after breakfast." He added, before heading off into the ship.

The door beside me opened, and the Paladin stepped out. I took in his appearance, noticing the lack of hood and how he had styled his black hair.

"Squire." He nodded to me. "You received the payment for last night, yes?"

"Yes." I replied, with a bite to my words.

"Squire, I'd like to formally apologise for my actions last night." 

My eyes widened and the breath in my throat hitched.

"It really was not in my interest to punish you so quickly," he continued. "I was hoping there would be a much calmer and smoother introduction into our agreement. However your actions caused me to lose my cool, when I should not have. I hope that you will co-operate with me on this, regardless, and heed my words from last night." I nodded slowly. He must be talking abot the rules. "Good. I'd hate to have to punish you again." He dropped a kiss onto my forehead before he slipped an arm around my waist, resting a hand on my lower back.

He guided me through the corridors to the eating area, his hand on me the entire way.

Once there, he picked up a plate of food and took us over to an empty table, over in a corner. I sat tentatively next to him, and he pulled me close against him.

"Now, Squire." He said as he began to cut the food up into pieces. "What were my rules, from last night?" I took a second to think it over, mulling over the memories of last night, a bright flush coming to my cheeks.

"I have to do everything you tell me to." I started. He nodded, bringing a forkful of the food to my lips. I wasn't sure what it was, the luke-warm food not tasting unpleasant in my mouth. I swallowed, meeting his gaze as he waited. "No talking back." He nodded again, before feeding me once more. Something about being fed made me feel like a child, but something about it made me feel cared for. He fed himself a couple of forkfuls and I waited before carrying on. 

We continued like that for the rest of breakfast, me listing off the rules he had given me, and the Paladin feeding me as a reward. His hand came and rested on my thigh halfway through, his fingers lazily brushing the inside of my thigh, getting dangerously close to my crotch on multiple occasions. When he left to return the empty plate to the coutner, I whined at the loss of contact.

"Paladin," I started as he led us out of the cantina, his hand on my back once more, "Elder Maxson asked to see you this morning."

"We can visit him once I've my power armour."

"Oh, no he didn't ask to see me. I can wait in my room though, or go see Proctor Teagan." I corrected.

"Firstly, what you do in your spare time is your choice. You don't need to run it by me. Do what you wish, provided you're still following my rules. Secondly," he opened the door to his room and guided me through before himself, "you're coming with me, regardless if he wants to see you or not." He stepped into his power armour, the hissing of the pistons the only sound in the room. 

We headed to the bridge, the walk feeling strange without his hand on my back, a constant but gentle pressure.

"Paladin Danse." Maxson said when he saw us, ignoring me. "A recon group heard news of some synth activity in Diamond City. I'd like for you to investigate it. Although I ask you to do this alone, and perhaps it's time you tried civillain clothes for once in a while."

"Sir, if I may, they know they Brotherhood is here, can I not just-"

"You may not, Paladin. If Synths see you storming in wearing your power armour they may shoot innocents. That is simply a risk we cannot take. I am asking you to simply investigate, and if necessary take action discretely." Elder Maxson was clearly in no mood to be argued with. The Paladin took a deep breath.

"Yes, Elder." Was all he said before leaving. I followed quickly, unable to keep up by walking.

He dumped his power armour in his room before looking at me. 

"You don't happen to know of any pre-war clothing stores still open, do you?" He tried at a joke.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes. I ran quickly to my room, changing into my Vault Suit, a strange symbol of home and my old life.

"Squire, you know the Brotherhood-"

"The Brotherhood can suck my ass. Trust me, you'll be thankful I'm wearing this." I interrupted as a grabbed a bag of caps. When I turned to face him, I saw him eying me in and at the tightness of the suit.

"I am thankful you're wearing that, you're right." He smirked.

"Vertibird?" I was trying to rush us out, I had a great plan that could work.

He led us to the Vertibird ports, and we hopped in one. 

"Take us to Sanctuary, it's a settlement just north of Concord. Pre-war, you'll know it when you see it." I yelled to the pilots and we dropped from the Prydwyn, beginning the long flight home.

Once we landed just by the entrance, I led the Paladin to Nora's and my home, which I had had to redecorate when I returned to the surface, however I had salvaged as much as I could.

"Squire, what is this place?" He asked as we stepped inside. I took a breath and looked around; the 200 year old TV, the equally old sofas, covered in dirt and dust and fallout. The rug, now in tatters, and the holotape player a useless piece of furniture. I had fixed the chairs and put the stools back, even found some old kitchen utensils while out to pretend the kitchen was still in use, like it had been the day the bombs dropped.

"This is home. This is heaven, with the white picket fences and the trimmed bushes." I glanced in Shawn's room, stopping outside the door. I had left his crib alone, unable to keep calm if I was there too long. His building blocks were scattered on the floor and the sofa where Nora used to nurse him was still tucked into the corner, where the sunlight fell against it. I was brought out of my daze when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Axel." First name? This must be serious. "This was your son's room, yes?" I nodded. "The Brotherhood would be honoured in helping you find your lost son. He won't be gone for long, Squire. I promise." I closed my eyes momentarily as I let out a shuddering breath, before turning to face him.

"Thanks, it's appreciated, but I think it's more of an alone mission."

"I understand, soldier. But if you ever need help, you know where we are." The sincerity in his eyes made me throw my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug as a tear rolled from my eye. Twelve hours ago I would have hated myself for doing this, but in this moment in time he seemed like such a different person I couldn't help but not feel any shame.

"You know, if we did go together to find Shawn, it'd be our last mission together." I smiled as we pulled back from the hug. Paladin Danse's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I'd have a one-year-old to look after, I'd never have time to rejoin the Brotherhood."

"I'm sure a settler would offer to care for him whilst you're out. Did you not say your Mr. Handy was still around?"

"That's not the problem. What if I never returned? I can't leave him an orphan, not in this wasteland!"

"Axel, I wouldn't let that happen. I promise."

"So far you've promised that I'll get my son back and that I won't die on a mission. You feeling happy you can keep those?"

"Affirmative." He nodded. "Speaking of mission, may I ask why we're here?"

"Oh, crap!" I stepped into Nora's and my - or just my bedroom, now - and began rifling through the drawers. "I know you're like, bigger than me in every way possible, but I think I have some clothes you can wear." 

"Have these been here since the bombs dropped?"

"Yes... but they were clean when I went into the Vault, I swear." I laughed, as I handed him a letterman jacket, with a white shirt and some jeans. "There's some trainers down in the corner." 

As he changed, I absentmindedly played with my wedding ring, thinking about what Diamond City could be.

"Squire?" I looked at the Paladin, now wearing my clothes better than I ever could have, the white shirt straining on his torso. "What's the ring for?" He nodded to my hand.

"Wedding ring, spouses wear them." I shrugged. There was a moment of silence before he walked over, grabbing the backs of my thighs and picking me up, sitting me down on the dresser. I winced slightly, the bruises from last night still painful.

"What's wrong, Squire? You seem distant." He looked into my eyes.

"I guess I miss the old days. When everything was normal, when I had my son and my wife. And what if I do die, what if I die before I can save Shawn? Before I can avenge my wife?"

"I'll continue your mission, soldier. I'll kill the man who took your wife's life, and I'll find your son. Hell, I'll take him under my wing if I have to." I smiled weakly at the gesture. "As for normal? Well, this is all some of us have known. Normal for me was Rivet City, and now it's the Brotherhood. When I volunteered it took time to get used to. I'm sure after a while you'll grow used to this world. Don't forget what you lost, but don't let it hold you back." He spoke warmly, and openly, and I felt myself leaning forward tentatively, pressing my lips to his softly.

They were firm, pressing back against mine with equal vigor, not daring to make me want to pull away. I opened my lips a fraction of an inch, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth, dominating it as it did. I moved a hand and placed it on his arm to steady myself as one of his fell to my thigh. He began to slowly palm at my crotch, feeling my erection straining against the fabric. As I began to push my hips up into his hand to get some more friction, his hand pulled away and he lessened the kiss, his lips staying on mine for a second before he stepped back.

"We should head down to Diamond City, before it's late." Shaking myself out of the moment, I nodded, and hopped off the dresser. I saw him tuck his gun into the back of the jean waistband, hiding it with the jacket as he headed out of the building. I took a final look around the house, not knowing when I might make it back, before following him down the road to the vertibird.

"Stevenson can take us to just outside the main city limits, but the streets around will be safe thanks to the DC security." As usual, he manned the minigun on the journey over, my old jacket flapping in the wind, the fabric around his arms straining.

Once we had landed, we quickly made the remainder of the journey on foot, the Paladin a foot or so ahead of me, shouting orders at every sound he heard, not willing to take any chances. I could understand why he was on edge, after spending day after day surrounded by power armour, you get used to being pretty much invincible. I remember that I would used to, back in the day.

When we got to the entrance, I let out a short laugh.

"Is everything alright, Squire?"

"Yeah. I just. Never thought I would be back here, you know?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you insist." He muttered under his breath. We headed to the large, closed entrace, where a woman in a red coat was shouting into the speaker.

"What do you mean you can't open the gate?" She huffed, clearly annoyed but not giving up. "Stop playing around Danny. I'm standing out here in the open, for crying out loud!" The Paladin and I hung back, wary of what was going on.

"I got orders not to let you in, Ms Piper. Sorry, I'm just doing my job." A man, Danny, spoke from the other side.

"Oooh just doing your job!" She imitated. "Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? 'Oh look, it's the scary reporter!' Boo!" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice, and even though this Danny person couldn't see her, she was waving her arms about to match her words.

"I'm sorry, but Mayor McDonough is really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that the last you wrote article was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy. Piper let out a loud groan of frustration in response. I felt myseld step a little closer to the Paladin's side.

"You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan. I live here. You can't just lock me out!" She ended with a sigh. I felt sorry for her. I could tell she was angry, but her last words were breaking, like she was close to tears. What could have been so bad about her last article? I guess the press didn't have any freedom in post-apocalyptic America.

She turned, a wicked smile appearing on her face when she saw me and the Paladin, or just to civilians to her, I suppose.

"You, you want in to Diamond City, right?" She whispered, gesturing to the gate behind her. Paladin Danse gave me a small nod, allowing me to take lead. I doubt he was used to such interactions with his life up on the airship.

"Yeah. We just got here, but we want in." She nodded, before whispering again.

"Ssh, play along." She grinned. "What's that?" She begins, now louder and directed to the speaker. "You said you're traders up from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked for a while month? Huh. You hear that, Danny? You gonna open the gate and let us in or you gonna be the one talking to crazy Merna about losing out on the supply?"

"Geez, alright." The man sighed. "No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute." The gate began to open, and the woman spoke once more.

"Better head inside quickly before Danny catches onto the bluff." I thanked her, before the Paladin began leading us inside, a hand on my lower back like before. We passed an argument between the red-coated woman and what I guessed was the mayor, before entering the city.

I gasped when I saw it, a smile on my face. "Diamond City..." I mumbled. I looked around, catching sight of little shops set up in a circle by the entrance, and several little alleys. When I looked behind me, I saw that housing had been propped up on the old beachers.

"Squire, what was the plan you mentioned earlier?" The Paladin asked me before we slowly made our way into the city.

"Is that a real Vault suit?" A guard exclaimed as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. I sent a smirk to the Paladin.

"Distraction. Now go do what you need to, I'll be around here when you're done."

"Thank you, Squire." He nodded, before heading off, my clothes fitting nicely on the tank of a man. I saw the woman in the red coat approach me.

"I've got a great idea for an article, I was hoping I'd be able to interview you." She smiled. I agreed, and followed her into a small house just left of the entrance. 

"So, how're you holding up, Blue?" She asked, sitting down at a sofa. I pulled a chair up and sat opposite her.

"Why're you calling me that?" 

"'Cause you're a Vault Dweller, right? Blue jumpsuit, Pip-Boy, fish-out-of-water look. Dead giveaway. Here's the idea. I want your life, in print. An outside persepctive on the Commonwealth. It'd do Diamond City some good. And if you want, in payment, I'll come with you. Watch your back out there in the Commonwealth."

I smiled, "sounds like a good idea. And thanks, but no thanks. I'm rolling with... someone else at the moment. I'll do the interview for free, I've got some time to kill."

"Mhm. Waiting for, who was that, your husband?" Her tone was serious.

"Oh, him? No! He's not my- we're just friends."

"Friends? Riiight." She took out a notepad. "Who's the ring for, then?"

"My wife, Nora. She didn't make it out of the Vault." Piper muttered to herself, something sounding like 'interesting', but I paid no mind to it. 

"So, I'm going to ask on your opinion of life out there, maybe load up a few tough questions to keep it interesting. Sounds good?"

"Alright, I'm in." I made myself comfy, making note of the time on my Pip-Boy.

"So, you're from a Vault, right? What was life underground like?"

"We were frozen, my family and I." 

"Boxedup in fridges? So you're saying you from before the War?" I shrugged in reply, smiling. "Woah. The Man Out Of Time." She scribbled something down. "How does the Commonwealth compare to your old life?" 

"Seeing everyone out here, rebuilding? Honestly, it gives me hope." I spoke openly.

"That's very inspired, Blue. We're definitely quoting that. Now, you came all the way here... why?"

"I'm looking for my son. He was taken from me while I was in the Vault, just before I woke up. He was barely one year old, he was a child." Piper sighs, and comments about how truly heartbreaking it was. She asked me about the Institute. I had heard a few words thrown about by the Brotherhood, but I had no real information on them. I enquired, and she told me about hidden labs, synthetic people made to do scientists' dirty work, kidnapping people and making doubles. She told me about how they had cleared out entire towns. They were unrelenting. Something else to be scared about in the Commonwealth.

She took a second before speaking again. "Blue, I'd like you to make a statement to Diamond City directly. People are ignoring these threads of kidnapping. What would you say to someone who's lost a loved one, and doesn't know how to keep going?" I took a breath.

"No matter how much you want to give up, don't. You have to have hope that you'll see them again, or at least that you'll know the truth."

"Wow, Blue. Thank you, really. That'll really make the people of Diamond City think." I bid farewell, hoping I'd see the lovely Piper again someday, and left the shack, ready to spend my hard earned caps in the strange, new marketplace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely readers, I decided to actually update. Seeing as it's my birthday, all of my current unfinished works have a new chapter. I know that's not how birthdays work, but your support, be it kudos or comments or bookmarks, mean a lot to me. I wanted to thank you, across all my current works, with some long awaited updates. Hope you enjoy x

I wandered around the 'city' for what seemed like hours, trying to chat with all the vendors and offering nuggets of pre-war life to anyone who asked. Many gave me strange looks, unused to the bright blue and yellow of the suit, or the strange computer on my wrist. But I just tossed a cap around in my hand, ignoring the looks and trying my hand at bartering.

"Sir, you wan' a new haircut? Only forty caps!"

"No, he doesn't," comes a deep voice from behind me before I can answer. As I turn to see the Paladin, I'm reminded of how tight my clothes are on him and I take a moment to avert my eyes from his gaze.

"I could have handled it, he's only a hairdresser." I rolled my eyes at him. "Plus I do kind of need a haircut, I mean, the last time I got this mop styled was over 200 years ago." I joked, elbowing him lightly.

"Axel, your hair will not have grown whilst you were frozen. And it's perfect as it is, a good length, not too long. No need to spend caps unnecessarily." He glanced quickly around the rest of the city, before placing a hand on my lower back. I shivered at the touch. "Let's go. I've finished the Recon; they'll be waiting for us at the Vertibird."

I spotted Piper on our way out, selling the newspapers with her sister. I gave her a wave and, glancing at Paladin Danse's hand on me, she raised an eyebrow, smirking at us.

"We'll need to be careful from here on out." He said once we passed the guards posted in the streets next to the city.

"Yeah, because you're a pussy without that tin suit."

"I suggest you refrain from making such comments, Squire." That shut me up. "I assume you spent your time away from me wisely, and with correct precautions."

It wasn't a question. I answered anyway. "Nope. Bought some chems, drank water from a puddle and then spent a couple hours with a very cosy lady."

"I hope you find yourself amusing, Squire, because I certainly don't." I smirked to myself.

"Perhaps there were no chems, perhaps the puddle was a myth. But I did find myself talking to a very interesting Piper Wright. Worry not, Paladin, she wasn't even interested in my fine piece of ass. Shame, but regardless. She interviewed me for her newspaper, asking about my life before and after the bombs. So, it's nice that someone has time to get to know me as a person." I received a steely glare at that. "So what'd'you get up to, Mister?"

"Is it pertinent information to you, Squire?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, but answered the question regardless. "I tried asking around. Acted like I was just a traveller who'd heard rumours. Of course, shopkeepers were fairly useless, telling me what they thought I wanted to hear so I'd give them my business. That noodle Protectron was also useless."

"You mean Takahashi?" Danse looked down at me. I waited for an answer.

"If that's what it's called, then yes. But it only asks the same damn thing each time. 'What will you have? What will you have?'. I thought robots were supposed to be useful."

I slapped his arm lightly, "Takahashi is perfect for his job, so how about you shut up."

"I'm not going to forget that," Danse remarked under his breath, about me slapping him. "I asked other residents, and got the same answer from them: Nick Valentine. The Bobrov brothers were useless too."

"Did you go to Nick?"

"He's a resident, of course I did. As much as it went against my protocols, I discussed my concerns with him."

"And how did it go?"

"Firstly, he immediately knew I wasn't a traveller. He could tell from what I was wearing, before you ask. Said he didn't know too many travellers who spent more time 'hitting the gym' - whatever that means - than finding a proper outfit. But, he said that there's some suspicion that MacDonough was working with the institute. Suspicion which had gotten people kicked out."

"Makes sense," I shrugged. Danse stopped walking, giving me a strange look. We weren't far from the Vertibird now so he obviously didn't want this conversation to be ruined by the noise of the propellers. "He hates ghouls with a passion. Sure, everybody out here is ruined by radiation - apart from me," I added, brushing non-existent dust from my shoulder, "but ghouls are truly, irreparably changed by it. And the thing with ghoul skin, is that you can't really make it in a lab."

"Squire, what are you trying to say?"

"Look. People from Diamond City keep going missing, taken by the Institute and - possibly - being replaced by synths. But you can't replace a ghoul with a synth. And not just for cosmetic reasons. How can a synth become someone who's lived for hundreds of years, experienced things people in a lab could never imagine? By banning ghouls, imagine what MacDonough could do. Imagine how easily the population of Diamond City could become 100% synth. And then what?"

"You might yet become a true Brotherhood soldier, Axel." So I'm back to 'Axel' now? He must be speaking from the heart. Although, whether or not he had one was hard to know sometimes. "I'll report what I found to Elder Maxson, tell him what you think as well. But if it's the mayor we have to target, who knows how it'll play out."

We made a pit-stop back at Sanctuary to pick up Danse's suit, although he didn't change back into it, before we headed back to the Prydwyn. Once back aboard, the Paladin and I made our way to the bridge to see Maxson, Danse's hand on my lower back the entire way. I was getting accustomed to it being there, so much so that it felt odd when he removed it once we arrived.

"Paladin. Squire." Maxson greeted, his tone dirtying a little when he mentioned my rank, if you could even call it that. He took a second to study what Danse was wearing. "I hope what you found was worth you wearing that get-up. I've heard the women in New Vegas are more conservative than that."

"Yes, it's a little tight." Shut up, Danse. At least the jeans don't cling to your ass like the suit does. Not that I'd noticed the difference. Obviously. "But the Squire was helpful in the mission. I won't fault him for his quick thinking."

"Yes, these clothes were obviously made for someone of a... less exercised life style." Maxson said dryly.

I wanted to stamp my foot and make a fuss. Danse sensed this and hurried on giving his findings. He carefully explained that there may be reason to believe MacDonough was working with the Institute, and even gave credit to me where it was due.

"Well done, Paladin. I knew I could trust you with such a sensitive mission." Maxson thanked Danse, clearly using it as a way to dismiss us. The tension grew in my shoulders, the urge to punch this man suddenly overwhelming me. Danse, however, didn't turn around to leave, so I waited with him. The Elder looked at Danse with an angry expression, before he sighed and looked to me, face blank. "And you too, Squire. Well done." He spoke curtly. No more than he needed to say.

"Well, I think that went wonderfully!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice, once Danse and I reached our rooms.

"Sorry about that," he said honestly. "Maxson never takes warmly to outsiders."

"You're not at fault, don't apologise." I went to head to my room, but turned around before I opened my door. "Didn't you say you'd joined at eighteen? Did he hate you too?"

Danse chuckled, nodding. "Yes. Took a few years of training and hard work to get him to warm up to me. But I'm a Paladin now, so I suppose it was worth the effort."

Would I ever get to be Paladin? How long would it take for me to get my son back? I doubt I would stay in the Brotherhood once I got him back. But then again, I did miss my days in the military. Would I even stay alive long enough to be able to make that decision?

"Shower and put on your suit. I'll take you down for some dinner." He ordered while I was lost in my thoughts.

I went to protest, but my stomach grumbled before I could say anything. He smirked at me and headed into his room.

I showered, surprisingly dirty considering the easy day I'd had, and waited outside the Paladin's door in the orange suit. I knocked and entered when he grunted from inside. He was back in his suit, hood included. My clothes were folded neatly on his bed, although I knew the fabric on the shirt would be far too stretched now, even if I ever did want to wear it again.

"Squire, you're ready to go?" He asked, once he saw me.

"One second," I went over to him, walking around him in a circle to get a closer look at the hood. "Bingo," I muttered, seeing the beginning of a zipper next to a couple buttons. I fiddled with it, ignoring whatever Danse was saying regarding the ordeal, before taking the hood off. I threw it on the bed and stood in front of Danse, running a hand through his matted down hair. "Much better." I said with a smile.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Because the hood is for padding when you wear your power armour, and I'll be damned if we're going to dinner with you in that tin can."

We went to the cantina, sitting on a mostly empty table so we were somewhat alone. Just like he had at breakfast, Danse fed me like I was a child. Throughout the entire time we were there, I could see Rhys sitting in the corner, smirking at me. As if he were trying to belittle me with just a facial expression. It made my blood boil, but I ignored him as best I could.

When we stood to leave, I realised we would have to walk past him. I tried to keep my head up and ignore him, but somehow he got close enough to whisper to me.

"Whore," he muttered, quietly so only I could hear it. Nothing in the world could have stopped me when I wrapped my fingers around his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Squire!" Danse yelled as soon as he saw me leap at the man. Everyone else in the cantina was silent, probably never having petty squabbles like this aboard.

"Take it back or I rip your trachea out," I spat.

"My what?" Rhys asked instead.

"So I guess you lack intelligence as well as manners," I commented dryly.

"Squire, let go. Now." Danse ordered from behind me.

"Not until he apologises." In all honesty, I probably still would have beaten him to a pulp - or tried to - even if he did say sorry. Because he was an asshole. And assholes don't get away with shit like that.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Axel," Danse said, softer now. Rhys was staring at me, eyes filled with hatred but face expressionless. I let the tension fall from my body, and slowly released my grip on him. I turned my back on him, walking back with Danse.

"That's right. Walk away, bitch," Rhys shouted after me. Within seconds, I was turning around and planting my fist into the side of his face with all the strength I could muster. Before anything else could happen, I walked away quickly, down the corridor and back to my room.

"Axel!" Danse shouted, catching up with me quickly. His hand landed on my shoulder, his firm grip forcing me to stop in my tracks. I whipped around, the adrenaline in my blood still ready for a fight. "Axel, calm down." He looked at me, concern filling his eyes. I let out a heavy breath, trying to ease my frown. Wordlessly, he led me into his room and sat down on his bed, pulling me into his lap. I was struck by the memory of when he first did that, and was able to stop myself from blushing by remembering the events which had occurred just before I'd sat in his lap.

"What happened?" Was all he asked, his hands gently holding my hips down. I felt trapped and safe at the same time. This man was confusing.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled.

"Obviously. Otherwise you would have done something rash, like choke and punch a man." He was not playing around. "Now, last time I checked, one of the rules is that you tell me when something is wrong. Or do I have to punish you?"

I shifted uncomfortably in his lap. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen again."

"Squire, you will tell me and you will tell me now."

"Ok, Ok. As we were leaving, Rhys called me a whore." I said, trying to keep the last part as quiet as I could. It felt stupid to say out loud, like I was snitching on a bully at school who'd pulled my hair or called me dumb.

"Thank you for telling me. Was it really that hard?" I sighed, before shaking my head once. I felt like a child. I couldn't wait to leave and forget about this whole ordeal. "Why did you decide it was necessary to attack the man?"

"'Cause I felt... I don't know."

"How did you feel?"

"It made me angry. I don't know why. I mean, I basically am a whore, right?" He frowned at me. "I mean, you called me a whore last night."

"If what I said upset you, you should have told me." He replied calmly. "I was under the impression you liked it."

I blushed, "I did. I guess. But that was you, it was in the moment. When Rhys said it, it felt dirty. As if I was some back alley prostitute looking for a fuck to pay for her drug habit. I know Rhys hates me. He probably could have called me a bucket and I'd have thrown hands at him."

Danse chuckled a little at the last part. "You do have some odd sayings, Squire. If you'd like me to speak to him or Maxson, I can."

"No, no don't. Please." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I feel like I'm in kindergarten telling the teacher on the class bully. It'll probably make things worse."

"If that's how you feel, then I'll respect your decision. Just so you remember, I am a Paladin, Rhys is only a Knight. I rank above him. If he needs putting in place, I'm well in my right to do so."

"He's a Knight, I'm only a dumb Squire. He could probably make me lick his boots clean if he wanted."

Danse tightened his grip on me and moved me closer to him. "You are my Squire. No one else can decide what you do. Got that?" I nodded, stopping the whimper coming from my mouth at how close we were. God, why did I react to him in such a way. Why was he so confusing to be around. "I think I might add another rule. No violence towards your brothers and sisters in arms." I visibly sagged, knowing I had a punishment coming. "Don't worry, I'll overlook your assault on Rhys today. For now. However," he moved me off his lap and undid my suit, pulling it down past my boxers, "you failed to approach me when others were hassling you and giving you trouble. Which I stated yesterday."

"I just told you!"

"Backtalk." Was all he said. I looked to the door, the though of leaving running through my mind, and, swallowing my dignity, I lay on his lap, ass up. "Much better, slave." I but my lip at the name. Why was he like this? Why couldn't I have met a brotherhood soldier who was normal?

He slid my boxers down, the air cold against my skin, and my cock pressing into the harsh fabric of the brotherhood suit.

"I'll spank you ten times, and I want you to count aloud. Yes?"

"Yes, m-master."

"Five for not communicating your problem with me, five for your backtalk just now." He didn't wait for a response, bringing his hand down on my ass firmly. I yelped, jolting forward at the harsh contact. My skin burned, still sore from yesterday. He waited.

"One." Another two, a little less hard, one to each cheek. "Three." I closed my eyes, willing myself to not be so turned on, as the next spank brought with it a wave of pain interlaced with pleasure. The burning sensation on my ass became a tingling pleasure, sending chills up my spine and down my cock. I counted it aloud. When Danse's hand came down on my ass again, I felt myself rock forward, trying to get some friction on cock. "Five."

"Halfway, soldier." Danse mumbled, taking a second to gently run his hand across my ass. It was sensitive, and I gasped at the contact. "I hope you're not enjoying this, slave."

"N-no, master." I lied. He knew.

"Another five spanks," He tutted. It was almost ironic. Giving me more of what I wanted. Not that I wanted it, per se. I hated it. It was humiliating. Embarrassing. Being bent over his lap, spanked like a child, being called a slave.

It was turning me on to no end.

The next two spanks came in quick succession, and he didn't wait for me to count them before the third came.

"Eight. Eight." I almost whimpered. My cock was pressing into his thigh, no doubt soaking his suit with precum. And I knew he could tell.

After the ninth spank, the pain and the pleasure were mixing in my head, my brain unable to tell the two apart. The pressure of my stomach against his lap was gone, the hum of the lamp in the room was gone.

There was still the sharpness of his spanks, still me mumbling the count. Still the burning on my skin. But it was nice.

I felt like I was floating.

I don't know if he finished it or not. I know for sure that I came at some point, all over his suit, the tension in my balls growing with each spank before my orgasm tore through me, despite my best efforts to tell myself it was wrong.

I heard him whispering words of praise at me, but they didn't register. I felt him rubbing a soothing cream on my skin, but it didn't register. I was lifted from his lap and wrapped in his strong arms.

"Axel, you there?" He said gently after a little while. I hummed, lifting my head from his shoulder. He ran a hand through my hair, smiling. "Well done, Axel. You took it like a soldier."

"Shut up," I mumbled, blushing.

Then I remembered I'd come all over him. I straightened, trying to get up. He held me in place. From where I was sitting, I could feel him straining against the fabric of the suit beneath my ass.

"I- I'm sorry. I- I know it was a punishment. Oh god."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Axel. I cleaned us up using your shirt, I hope you don't mind." I looked to see my shirt screwed up on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling? You spaced out there towards the end."

"I don't know what happened. It was like I was floating. I'm feeling OK, now."

"Good." I relaxed back into him, my head on his shoulder as I let my thoughts gather, my mind still feeling spacey. I let my fingers play lightly with the hair at the back of his head as he drew circles on my lower back.

I don't know how long we spent like that, but after a while I sat up a little.

"I should probably head back to my room..."

"Of course, Squire." Oh. Back to Squire. Before I left the room, he stopped me. "I'll bring you your money in the morning."

I frowned. "Danse, did you not listen to what I said?"

"Squire, we went on a mission. You performed extremely well. You were resourceful, and were probably the key in why it was so successful. I will pay you as I see fit."

I nodded, slowly. But as I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but wonder how much of his payment would just be for the mission, and how much would be for what we just did.

I know our 'arrangement' wasn't normal. I was happy to be paid for the missions. But maybe Rhys was right. Getting paid for being spanked, and whatever else Danse wanted to do to me? I felt like a whore.

I didn't sleep easy that night.


End file.
